Allegiant Ending
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: I hated Allegiant's ending! So, I decided to write what I think should have happened, and put a more happy twist to it. Rating may come up to T later.
1. Chapter 1: Tobias

_**Veronica Roth owns everything associated with Divergent. I just totally hated her ending to Allegiant. I apologise for any kind of mistake. Enjoy!**_

**Tobias**

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"

"Tris went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she...she was shot. She's in the hospital wing right now. She's not good."

I can tell sometimes when people are lying. Tris is fine. Her eyes full of determination and power, her body pulsing with adrenaline. I know that not to be the case though. What Cara is saying is true.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

When she walks forward to me I shove her out of my way and run into the building. I think Amar called after me, but I ignore him. Tris needs me more right now.

As soon as I get to the hospital area I look around at the rooms. I'm trying to look for Tris through the windows. So far I don't see her, but their is a nurse coming down the way.

"Excuse me?" I say.

She stops and looks at me.

"Do you know where Tris Prior is?"

"Oh she's in surgery right now." She says. "I'll inform the doctor that your looking for her."

I nod. "Thank you." Then she walks off.

I don't want to be here. I just want Tris with me. To hold her, kiss her, tell her how proud I am of her. I can't though, and that's what hurts most.

I brush a hand over my face and cover my mouth. Trying hard not to let tears escape. It's a losing battle though.

I can't stand being here right now. So I go back to the dormitory. No one else is in there. That's good. I could use some alone time.

I sit on Tris's bed. It looks like any other bed, but in truth it's not. At least not to me. To me this is a piece of Tris that I have here with me right now. I lay on the mattress and bury my face in her pillow. Her scent still lingers in the sheets. It's a comforting thought.

For a while I just lay there. I don't do anything, I just drink in the quietness and the sudden loneliness. Eventually however exhaustion catches up to me, and I black out.

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but looking out the window it's now dawn. Looking around I realize I'm no longer the only one in the room. Everyone else came in the night before. The only one missing is Christina, but she comes in a moment later.

Her eyes land on me and I sit up as she walks toward me.

"Hey," She says. "Tris has been out of surgery for a while. I figured maybe you'd want to go see her."

Before I know it I'm sliding off the bed and following her out of the room to the hospital wing.

I memorize the way there so I can keep coming back for however long she's here. It's not complicated though, there are not a lot of rooms. Christina stops in front of one labeled D4. She slowly opens the door and I followed her in.

I scan the room. The only sound are the beeps of monitors, and then my eyes fall on the one thing I most wanted to see. Tris.

I gasp when I see her. She is so ghostly pale, and her eyes are dark with bags. She looks worn out. I ignore Christina as I move past her to the bed. Now I am beside Tris, sitting on her bed and reaching for her hand. I'm relieved to find that she's still warm.

I watch her face for any sign of movement. Anything to indicate that she's alive other than the monitors and her warmth. Nothing. She just remains still as if she were asleep. It scares me.

The door creeks, and I look to see a doctor walking to the monitors. He acknowledges us, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he walks up to the monitors and takes notes.

"Is she going to be ok?" I can't help but asking.

"Everything is looking like she is. She pulled through the surgery beautifully."

I feel so relieved to hear that. I look back at Tris and smooth my hand down her face. My indication that I'm proud of her.

"Luckily she wasn't shot in her lower stomach area." He says. "Otherwise the fetus wouldn't have made it."

I freeze. What was that he just said? "What fetus?" I ask.

"Oh you don't know that's right. Well she wouldn't know either. It's only about a couple days old, but she's pregnant."

My ears are ringing, and I'm trying to make sense of what he just said to me. Tris is pregnant? But we only were intimate that one time a couple nights ago. There's no way!

Then again there is. There's always a way for something to happen. "You're certain?" I ask.

"I have some pictures if you want to see." He says.

I look to Christina who has shock on her face. Her eyes however are only for Tris. It's my decision anyway. I nod toward the doctor.

"Alright then. Right this way." He indicates the door.

I follow him down several halls until we come upon what looks like an analyzing room. When we walk in all I see is various lab equipment, and several doctors looking at samples of some sort. The doctor I'm following comes to an empty computer. I stand beside him and watch as he types a few keys and the next thing I know an image of some kind of clear ball is on the screen.

"It doesn't look like a baby yet, since it was just conceived, but this is the stage it's at." He indicates the image of the small ball.

He's right. It doesn't look like a baby at all. I know enough about pregnancy anatomy though to know why.

The sight of it sparks something in me I never thought I'd feel. Is it possible to love something you've only just now seen? That doesn't even look like a human being? I know now that answer. Yes. That's how I feel right now. Everything in me is stretching toward that image. That grey little ball that's destined to be a baby. My baby. Mine and Tris's baby.

In the midst of this maelstrom I forget the world around me. All the troubles that I face currently. This new creation has me consumed in it. I hear the doctor talking, but I don't really acknowledge him. I'm too caught up in looking at this little being to be I helped create.

"-Everything appears normal with it." He says. "Oh, and incase you are wondering we know what the gender is. "

I look down at him when I hear. "You can tell already?" I ask.

"Yes. Advanced technology." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

He grins at me and flips to something on his glass square. "Your the dad right?" He asks. I nod. "Well, looks like the two of you are having a girl."

My emotions overwhelm me right then. The thought of being a father to a precious little girl is so amazing. Then the questions start coming. Am I going to be a good Dad? What if I disappoint her? For now though I push them aside. This is not the time to be worrying about that.

"I just hope she makes it." The doctor says.

I look down at him. "What do you mean? I thought you said she was fine."

"She is for now, but sometimes pregnancies are disturbed by any kind of trauma the mother faces. We're doing our best though, I promise you."

His assurance doesn't make me feel any better. Tris might be ok, but what about our baby? Not even a baby yet. Will she make it? I can't lose Tris, but the baby is another matter entirely.

Suddenly it amazes me at how much I already love it. I've only seen it as a clump of cells and I already love her. Then again why shouldn't I? She's mine. Mine and Tris's.

I reach out my hand toward the screen and touch the image. Completely covering it with my palm. I can't lose this baby. I just can't.

I walk back to to Tris's room some time later. I feel light headed and fatigued, but also giddy and hopeful.

Tris looks the same when I see her again. I don't know why I expected anything different. The only thing that seems out of place is Christina.

She beside Tris on the bed, holding her pale hand. She's still though, and doesn't even acknowledge me as I walk by. She can't seem to take her eyes off Tris's face.

I sit in a chair on the other side of the bed across from Christina. I only have eyes for Tris though.

For a while neither of us say anything. The only sounds in the room are the the various monitors, and my own breathing. My eyes stay on Tris the whole time.

A while later I head a rustling. Then I see Christina moving off the bed.

She looks at me. "I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go and get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shake my head, and return my eye to Tris. "No. I'm gonna stay and keep her company."

I don't know what she's doing now that I can't see her. "Don't torture yourself waiting. She wouldn't like that." She says.

I just brush her off.

"Is she really pregnant?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Oh." She says. "I guess you guys finally had some additional processes huh?"

I know what she means, but I don't acknowledge her. I don't even mention that I know the gender already.

I assume she leaves after a few minutes of silence. I get up out of the chair and seat myself onto the bed next to Tris, and take her pale hand in mine.

She still feels warm, but her hand is just as pale. Her face is relaxed as she sleeps. I wonder if she knows what's going on around her. How much I wish she would wake up, I'd she knows that are lives are going to be different after this.

I can't wait to tell her about the baby. I hope she'll be happy about her. I'm pretty confident though. Knowing Tris the way I know her, she'll be excited about new life. She's had enough of losing lives as it is.

_**Thank you for reading and God Bless!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

_**Big thanks to my reviewers! Veronica Roth owns everything but my own creations, and I apologise for any kind of writing error! Enjoy! **_

**Tobias**

It's night time now. Tris has still not woken up. Her color is returning though. That golden tan that I've always admired is finally winning over the pale. The bags under her eyes are fading as well. The doctors say she's pulling through spectacularly, and that it's only a matter of time before she wakes up.

I think of Uriah, who is still on th life support. I asked them to wait until Tris was well enough to move. I know she'll want to be there when they do it. He's just as much a friend to her as he is to me.

If it weren't for me neither Tris or Uriah would be here. Instead we'd be out celebrating as we should be. Everyone could start over. Everyone would be happy. Instead Uriah is dying, Tris nearly died, and it is uncertain if whether or not the baby will pull through. All around me, because of my own stupid decisions, everyone I care for is hurt.

I've been thinking about her a lot. The baby. It's like all of the sudden she's this bright light in the middle of a sea of darkness. Well, truth be told she is. She's not just a baby, she's the key to a new start for us. Our hope that we can move past all of this tyranny and live in peace. She's also mine and Tris's own creation. Something that binds us together. She's a bright light, and I already love her so much. But even she might not pull through.

I am leaning forward on the bed from the chair. Tris's hand is sandwhiched between both of mine, and I use my thumb to rub her knuckles.

The doctors say she's in a coma state, and that it would be good for me to talk to her. They say that most people in a coma can hear what's going on around them, and very often it's a loved one speaking to them that pulls them back.

I want to talk to Tris, I just don't know what to say. I don't know where to start. I shouldn't be this way, this is Tris for crying out loud. I just can't though.

Often I've thought of maybe mentioning the baby, but I just can't bring myself to.

Christina hasn't shown up since she left, and I haven't left the room since I got here this morning. I can't bring myself to leave.

I'm helpless.

Suddenly I feel somthing between my hands. I stop rubbing Tris's knuckles and look down at her hand. I could have have just sworn she tried to move her fingers. I look up at her face. At first her face is settle, but then I see what I've been waiting for all day. Her eyes flutter.

She's trying. I know now that she's there. She tried to let me know she's there. Now I feel so terrible. I haven't done anything to help her. Instead I have sat here wallowing in my grief. Instead I should have been talking to her. Trying to help her.

Finally, I know what to say. I know what I need to do.

I run my hand down her face. "I can't imagine what it's like to be in what your in. I just wish there was more I could do to help." I know this isn't doing any good. I need to be encouraging her, not wallowing in my own pity. I suck it up, and grasp her hand in both f mine. "I know your trying. I know you are." I sniffle. "Tris, I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here. Uriah as well. Everyone would be out celebrating." I run my hand over my face to keep myself from balling. "I'm so sorry. If only I had just listened to you. Instead I was selfish and thought I could trust my own judgement. Tris, I love you. You are the most amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful, woman I have ever met. I want to work together with you on everything. I know we have some things to work on in our relationship but I'm up for it. Please wake up! I want to know that you love me, that your willing to work through this with me. I just want to hear your voice." The tears finally fall, but I ignore them and lean upward and kiss her forehead. I hope she van hear me I really do.

I'm not done though. I sit back in the chair. "I really hope you can hear my right now, because there's a lot more I have to tell you." I take a breath. "A lot of things are going to change for us. Mainly our relationship. But uh..." I ponder through my head what to say. "Tris there's a little girl you need to know about. And uh, she's right here." I place my hand over her lower belly. "She's our baby Tris. Our first try and were starting a family. Fancy that!" I chuckle. "The doctor showed me pictures of her. She's not exactly a baby yet, but she's getting there. She really is a girl by the way, the doctor said so." I rub her knuckles some more. "I'm happy. I hope you are too."

I look again at her face. I'm hoping that there is some kind of change indicating she's waking up. None. I look back down at our hands.

I just want her to wake up. I guess that just isn't going to happen tonight though.

Then I feel a pressure on my hand. At first it was small and then faded, but then her hand is squeezing mine. With new hope I look back up. Her eyes are faint, but open, and she's smiling at me the happiest I've ever seen her smile.

"Tobias."

_**Google you enjoyed it! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tris

_**Wow! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for just the first two chapters! You guys are making me really proud of how this is turning out! I did my best to keep this up to standards. Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming! It keeps me motivated. **_

**Tris**

He did it. He pulled me out of that darkness. Like I did for him. I've never been so happy to see Tobias.

I give his hand another squeeze. By doing so I've snapped him out of his brief moment of disbelief. Only now he won't look at me. Instead he's looking down at our joined hands, and I hear and see him cry.

"Tobias." I say again.

He just shakes his head and cries harder, and he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Tobias, look at me." I say.

He shakes his head again, but his lips stay on my hand.

"Please look at me." Now I'm pleading with him. I just want to look at him. See his beautiful eyes.

Finally he looks at me. His eyes are glistening with tears, and his cheeks have wet trails on them. That pang I feel every time I see him this way pierces me. I bring my other hand around and use it to wipe the trails off his cheek. Then I feel the tears start to sting my eyes as well. I move my hand to his shoulder and grasp his shirt. He gets the message and pulls me to his chest. I grasp the back of his shirt with both of my hands.

He almost lost me. I nearly devastated him. He's said to me before that he couldn't lose me. I know he's serious. I was so close. But I'm alive now. Tobias is here in my arms, and I am never, ever going to let go of him again.

I feel his face press into my shoulder. His back is shaking with every breath he takes, and I can hear his muffled cries.

I take one hand and run it through his hair. "Shh." I try to soothe. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." The tears start falling on my face too, and his arms tighten around me. "I'm so sorry Tobias. So sorry! I'm not going to do that anymore I promise you. I love you."

He pulls back and takes my face his hands. The familiar feeling of his thumbs on my cheeks makes me feel truly alive. "I love you too." He whimpers.

I waste no time and grab the front of his shirt to pull him to me. Tobias does the rest and presses our mouths together.

The kiss is desperate, and unlike other times before I do my absolute best to memorize the texture of his lips. The taste. Everything.

I hear the monitors increasing their beeps as we continue. Tobias pulls away, and I crave his lips on mine as soon as they're gone.

"We should probably stop." He says, and uses his head to indicate the monitors.

I shake my head. "I don't care." I grasp the back of his neck and pull him back onto me. This time I let my hands roam and look for any bare skin. When I find his arms I squeeze his biceps, his taunt muscles making themselves known to me.

I love the way his body is shaped. He is strong, and well built, and I've seen him use it plenty of times. And I've been wrapped in it's warmth time and time again. It's just one thing I love about him though.

Our kiss finally ends. I feel light and jumpy like I do every time we kiss like that. Tobias presses his forehead to mine.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

I keep his hands looped around his neck to hold him to me. He wraps one arm around my shoulders and places the other on my stomach. My stomach?

Then it all comes back to what he said earlier. According to him I'm pregnant. Not that I don't believe him, it just...well, it's hard to believe. It's possible, but I wonder.

"Tobias?" I say.

He opens his eyes, and I'm lost in a sea of beautiful blue. The distraction only lasts a moment, I need to know.

"Am I really pregnant?" I ask.

He smiles, and then lifts his head to look at the hand he has on my stomach. Then he gives it a little rub.

"Yep." He says. "Hard to believe, huh?"

I chuckle. "You bet." Really. I mean, I'm actually pregnant. There's a little baby growing inside of me right now. It's right here with me and Tobias. Our family. Well, family to be anyways.

I'm so overwhelmed with joy. This is the miracle that will mend everything. To think that it's growing in me right now. The tears finally fall. I feel Tobias's hand on my cheek. I look to see that he's crying too. However, we're both smiling. I cover his hand on my belly with mine, and intertwine our fingers.

"Is it really a girl, or are you just saying that?" I make sure to add sarcasm to my voice.

He shakes his head. "Nope. It's a girl, they told me so."

"Oh." I chuckle. "Well, I guess that's fair. Seeing as how I already have one big, crazy boy to deal with."

He laugh at my teasing. My heart sours at the beautiful chorus.

For a minute I wonder who our daughter will look like most. Honestly, I hope she looks more like Tobias. I'm not exactly the most prettiest flower in the garden. Tobias on the other hand; it's fair to say that she should like him. Won't know for sure until she's born though. I can't wait till that day. I hope it comes fast.

I look back up at Tobias. He has the look of the most joyful pride in his eyes. I should have known. That's just who Tobias is. I place my hand on his face again. "I love you."'I say, but then I look down at my stomach again. "I love you too, baby."'I chuckle. Tobias chuckles too, but he lifts up my shirt and kisses just below my belly button where she is. When he tries to lift his head I decide I like it there. So, I put my hand on his head and lay it on my stomach. His eyes are too mine, and I can see he understands. One more kiss to belly and then we both close our eyes, savoring these quiet moments with just each other.

Then Christina bursts in.

"Tris!" She shouts in the best way anybody can shout while being quiet at the same time.

Tobias lifts his head to give her some room, and I'm instantly in her arms. I think I hear her sobbing, but I'm not sure.

"I can't trust you to stick to anything can I? She asks.

I laugh. "Apparently, but I'm gonna work on it from now on."

She pulls back, and I can see that she was crying. "You better if you know what's good for you."

"Oh don't worry." Tobias says. "I'm not even going to take my eyes off her anymore.

Then we all burst out laughing.

This is what is was worth. All the pain, sweat, and blood that we went through led up right to this moment. To where we can start over and just live the lives we wanted before. There won't be any factions any more, but maybe that's not such a bad thing. More importantly I can live happily with my friends, and of course Tobias. I imagine we'll have to marry soon with the baby coming, but I think it will be fine. At least I am still here. To think I almost lost it. I was so close. By the grace of God though I am allowed to stay here. And I never intend on doing anything that may make me lose these precious things to me ever again.

_**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tris

_**I have to say, I think this is definitely one of my best writes. I really hope all of you like it. Enjoy!**_

Tris

Over the next few days I recover from my bed. I get visitors from everyone except Peter. Tobias told me that he used the memory serum on himself.

I'll say I'm surprised, but at the same time it's nice to know that I won't have to deal with him.

When Caleb first came to visit me it was all emotions. I could see how guilty he felt that I'm here in this bed. In a whole lot of pain. I explain why I did it. I still love him. I couldn't let him die without him knowing that. The best I could do was do this one last task for him. Like Tobias said, sometimes we just have to do certain things to let people know we love them. I've forgiven Caleb for what he did. Now it's time to move on, and just rebuild our society and live our lives.

I haven't told any of them about the baby. I figure I'll wait till I'm farther along to tell them. For now, she'll be mine and Tobias's special secret. Not that I can complain.

Today they are finally releasing me. I'm sick of being in that bed. My muscles are so underused I feel like I've been run over. I'm also still in a fair amount of pain from my stitched up bullet wounds. Light medication is helping me with that though, so it could be worse. I can't use anything massive because I'm pregnant.

I'm a little skeptic about taking meds while pregnant anyway. They've assured me and Tobias they won't have any effect on her, but I remain skeptic. I know I'm already acting like a way too overprotective mother, but I can't help it. I love her, she's precious to me, and I want to protect her from anything that could potentially cause her harm. Even if it is supposed to benefit me.

I guess it's instinct for mother's to love their baby as much as I do when they find out. I can't say for sure though. Maybe I'm just desperate to love more. But I think it's instinct. Like my need to protect her. She is my precious miracle. Mine and Tobias's.

Tobias stands beside my bed as the doctors run some last minute scans on me. Blood pressure, heart rate, and various other attributes that they are supposed to monitor. Another nurse, who I assume specializes in the care of babies, has probes on my belly that are looking into my womb and are checking on the baby.

They said it was important they do because of the trauma I endured. Sometimes pregnancies are disturbed by trauma the mother faces. The fact makes me feel more protective of her.

They eventually finish up. They nod their approvals and exit the room, and I am free to go. Tobias helps me turn so that my feet are on the ground. Then with all the strength I can muster I push off with my arms and legs and stand. Pain rushes through me, and I immediately reach for Tobias. He catches me, and I grip his shirt as the pain passes. His hands help. While I'm waiting for the pain to pass he is rubbing my back and holding my to his chest. It makes it easier to deal with.

Finally it's bearable. I lift my head off his chest and look at that handsome face I fell in love with. He smiles sweetly at me, and assuming he knows I'm still hurting leans down and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Ready to walk a little?" He asks.

I nod enthusiastically. "As I'll ever be."

Without taking his hold off of me, he comes beside me. I guess he's just making sure he can catch me incase I fall. Turns out I needed it. With my first step the pain won over my weight and I fell over, but he caught me. "I got you." He reassures me. The next few steps are easier. By the time we get to the door the pain has completely surpassed, and Tobias releases some of his hold on me. He still stays close though in case I trip.

Our destination is Uriah's room. Today they are unplugging him. I'm not looking forward at all to seeing this.

All of our friends except Peter are in the room when we arrive. Tobias releases more of his hold on me. I understand why when Zeke is walking toward me. He hugs me as soon as he's within reach. When we release a moment later we don't need words. Were both feeling the same thing.

A woman who I don't recognize is walking up to us. "Tris," Zeke says. "This my mom. Hana."

"Oh." Just then I realize that I can see bits of Uriah and Zeke on her face. I don't know why I didn't recognize her. "I'm so sorry." I say. I carefully walk forward and extend my hand. She takes it with both of hers, and tries to give me a reassuring face even with the tears in her eyes. Then a doctor walks in.

"If any of you have anything to say now is the time to say it." He says.

I look back at Hana. With her nod she lets go of my hand and goes to her hand. I reach for Tobias.

One by one we all go up and say our goodbyes to him. Now it is my turn. Tobias helps me sit beside Uriah on the bed.

What can you say to someone when you know they can't hear you? What's the point really? I guess it's just so people don't go back and wish they had said that one thing.

I don't have anything to say but one thing. He'll never know, and I just want to tell him in order to get it off my chest.

I lean forward carefully until my lips are beside his ear. That way no one will hear me. "I think my baby would have loved you just as much as you would have loved her." I whisper. Now I've said it. If he can hear anything at all, at least he knows. I sit back up. "You take care, Uriah." With no help I push off the bed and go to stand beside Tobias. He loops his arm around my shoulders, and I loop mine around his waist.

I have no clue what the doctor is doing. I just keep my eye's on the heart monitor. Then the doctor removes the mouthpiece. A few moments later the the machine wails, and the heart line is flat.

Uriah's gone.

A tear that I didn't even realize had gathered in my eye falls, and I burry my face in Tobias's shirt. Hana cries too. And Zeke and Tobias let out a few sobs.

I can only imagine how Tobias feels. He's felt guilty for Uriah being here ever since he took place in Nita's bombing plot. I can't even process what he might be thinking.

I did blame him at first. When he didn't listen to me, and did what I knew from the get-go might happen. I don't think I ever told him I forgive him. I don't think he feels like I've forgiven him, he probably just thinks I've let it pass.

While I will miss Uriah terribly like everyone else I do forgive Tobias. Despite he didn't listen to me he was under influence of someone else. He didn't know it would come to this. I can't blame him for that. Not anymore. Not ever again.

I'm going to help fix our relationship, and make it stronger. With the baby coming into our lives I have no doubt we will definitely become closer.

We'll mend our mistakes together and help each other move past them. We'll work past our differences and make everything between us work. Of that I have no doubt.

We once lived in a world of division and uncertainty. Now the roles have reversed. We will make the world one of wholeness and confidence. This is the ultimate opportunity for me to have the life I truly wanted for myself. One where I can be truly free, and love this absolutely amazing man to my hearts content. Then hopefully, be the best mother possible to this little girl being brought into our world.

_**God Bless!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tris

**Tris**

Afterward everyone went to the cafeteria. I guess we all had the same idea that if we ate we'd get past the grief a little easier.

Conversations are light though. Everyone barely got passed murmuring.

"We should get him cremated soon." Zeke says. Everyone pauses and looks at him. "I was thinking maybe we should spread his ashes in the chasm back in Dauntless. He and I used to play there as kids. It has a lot of meaning to us."

Zeke is obviously having a hard time with this. It's visible in his posture. His shoulders are slumped, and even as he was talking his head was hung.

I've never seen Zeke like this before. I'm so used to his ranting on and joking nature through any situation. I'm having to get used to seeing him so quiet, and distant.

I do know what it is like though. To be ridden in the shadows of grief. To want someone back so desperately. I'm glad Zeke is doing ok so far, but we best all keep an eye on him.

"What do you think Mom?" He asks Hana.

She nods silently. Her hair covers her eyes, but I can see on her cheeks she has shed a few tears. "Yes. It's a good place to let him rest."

Zeke doesn't continue, and just hugs his mother. No one tries to start conversations again though. I think it was more for Hana and Zeke's sakes though. I certainly know that peace and quiet could do them some good right now.

Before I can turn back to my food I feel a hand on my thigh, squeezing gently, as though I might disappear by the slightest flinch. I turn to Tobias. His face is blank of emotion, but looking into his eyes I can see how deeply hurt he is. I place my hand on top of his and interlace our fingers. He gives me a brief glance and smile.

As we continue to eat our food Zeke and Tobias get up and leave early. I was nervous, and kept hoping Zeke wouldn't act rashly. They are both hurting, but lashing out will only make it worse. I really hope nothing like that comes up between them.

After I finish I wander around the compound looking for them. I wish I had someone here though, it hurt to walk. But I know that if I keep going I'll recover faster. If one thing is for certain, it is that I do not want to be in pain walking for a long while. So I'll just have to pull through.

As I turn the corner I pass by the water sculpture. Not really much of a sculpture anymore. More like a riddled reminder of the bureau's downfall. The water has stopped moving, and the square is broken in several places. It used to fascinate me, and now it's like every other pile of rubble I've laid eyes on.

I move on and make the turns I need in order to get to the dorms. I half way suspect that's where Tobias and Zeke are. I slow down until I am right in front of the door. I place my ear against it, but I hear no sound coming from the other side. I walk inside and scan the room, but I don't see anyone. Then I see Tobias sitting on one of the window sills. Zeke is nowhere to be found.

I shut the door behind me. The noise is loud enough I suspected he would have heard it, but he shows no indication that he heard anything. He must not be paying attention to anything, or probably thinks I am someone else.

Now I'm within two feet of him, and he still has not turned toward me. Once I am beside him I begin my attempt of sitting down. However I only end up hurting my wound. I wince loud enough for Tobias to hear.

"Tris!" He jumps to his feet and grabs hold of me gently, and then slowly helps me to the ground. "Why didn't you say anything?" He says.

"I thought I should at least give a shot at it myself." I say.

He grins at me, but then stares back out at the window.

"Did you talk to Zeke?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Sort of. I let him know how sorry I was, but he didn't say anything."

I nod even though he can't see it.

"It's all my fault." He whispers flatly. "I killed Uriah."

I whip my head around since so hard it pops. I know he blames himself. He has ever since Uriah ended up in the hospital when the bomb went off. For a while I thought he might have been getting better, but it looks like our friend's passing has reopened that wound. It's not a wound I am eager to see.

I lean forward carefully and grasp his larger hand. "Tobias, you didn't know what was going to happen. It was Nita's fault not yours."

"But I could have just listened to you." He says, and then looks at me. "I could have just trusted your judgment, done the right thing and not have helped her. Then maybe Uriah would still be here."

"We don't know that for sure." I say.

He snorts. "Well it sure is more than likely."

"Tobias." I say firmly. "What's done is done. We can't change anything that happened. Uriah is in a better place now. That's the important thing. If he were here I know he'd be telling you to quit ganging up on yourself."

"Yeah if he were here. Which he's not." He looks back out the window.

I run through ideas of what to do. How to guide him out of his grief and guilt. Telling him it wasn't his fault obviously won't work, and I can't think of anything to say that would help him right now. I figure he just needs me to be near him.

Carefully, because of my wounds, I shift closer to him until my thigh and shoulder are touching his. Slowly, I rub my arm around his back, drawing small circles with my palm.

I wasn't expecting him to lay his head on my shoulder, but I was happy that he did. It was my turn to offer him support, after all that he gave me. I remove my hand from his back and run my fingers through his hair. We sit still for a while, just looking out the window. Watching the snow fall and coat the ground. Neither of us says anything.

"I told him." I say.

"Told him?" He whispers back.

"About the baby, right before he passed."

For a moment Tobias doesn't say anything. I guess he's trying to process what I told him.

"What did you say?" He says.

"I said I thought she would have loved him just as much as he would her."

I feel him smile on my shoulder. "I hope he heard you." He whispers.

"I think he did." I say. "And I know he heard you whenever you talked to him. He knows you didn't mean for him to get hurt Tobias. I know that he did, whether or not he could say so. But he does, and he forgives you. No matter how many times you say you're sorry he has forgiven you. And in time Zeke will too."

Tobias takes his head off of my shoulder and looks at me. I think I got through to him a little bit, but I know I need to give it time. I know eventually he will come around, and so will Zeke. We all will.

"Well you haven't been wrong much before." He says. "So I have no reason to not believe you."

I chuckle, and then place my forehead against his. Then everything fades as he melds his mouth to mine. I melt against him, and savor the feel and taste of his lips against mine.

We all will miss Uriah terribly, but I know he wouldn't want us to sit around and mourn him. He would want us to go on; to rebuild our society and live our lives to the fullest. And I can look forward to telling stories about him to my baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>God Bless! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Tobias

_I am so sorry for how long this took me to write. I just couldn't get it right. __T__hen I had a lot going on these last few months and haven't really gotten around to writing it. With summer now __here__ though I will try and be more diligent in updates though._

_I hope you enjoy it. Veronica Roth own everything associated with the Divergent Trilogy._

__**Tobias**

It's a nice change seeing everyone mix matching the colors of their cloths. There's no longer division among us, it's whatever people want to be. Now with Johanna recently elected as our leader, life is just about returning to normal.

As I walk through the renewed streets of the city I breath in the fresh spring air. The winter this year was not very friendly, and it's nice to finally get a breath of the pleasant breeze.

We wanted to get back to the city as soon as possible from the compound, but we ended up being caved in by the snow. We had to wait till the road was clear enough we could drive back. Which wasn't long. About a month at least.

During that time everyone finally had the chance to relax. To get all of this pent up energy of the war off our shoulders. It took time, but Hana and Zeke both eventually got better. Then we had Uriah cremated. We plan to spread his ashes on his birthday, which is a few months from now in July. Tris also made a full recovery, and she and I finally had the opportunity to be together without having to worry about watching our backs.

Eventually the snow melted enough for a couple weeks we could get back to the city. Cleanup of the destruction was already underway when we got there. As best as it could be managed anyway with the snow. At least Tris and I managed to find an apartment before the snow got bad again.

Finally the winter blew away and the spring roared in. Reconstruction of the damage was completed in no time, and the formation of the government took some time, but eventually we were able to reconstruct the system; and as I said earlier Johanna was just elected our leader.

She's even offered me a position to help her. Honestly though, I'm not sure wether or not to take it. I'm pretty comfortable where I'm at as the head of the city security system. I'm still in discussion with Tris about it.

As I near my destination my heart rate speeds up, but a grin manages to sneak it's way onto my face. Today may just be an ordinary day for everyone else, but to me it's one of the most important days of my life. I'm preparing to do something I have been so sure about ever since I first fell in love with Tris. Now with the baby on her way I am 100% positive that this is the road I want to take.

I am going to ask Tris to marry me.

When I told everyone else Christina practically jumped up and demanded she help me look for a ring. In the end I am sort of glad she came. I was pretty hesitant about what ring to get Tris. I think I did pretty good though. I settled on a silver ring with a black pearl as the centerpiece, accompanied by by two smaller clear diamonds on either side. My blood rushes at the thought of it on her finger.

As I near my destination, the pier, I speed up my pace. I told Tris when to meet me here, and she is going to be here any minute. I want to get there long before she does in order to surprise her with what I have prepared for us.

Just below the ferris wheel I have stashed a blanket, a couple of sodas, and a special bread the Amity used to make. White chocolate mixed with strawberry swirled into the dough. With all the food Tris has been craving lately I have no doubt she'll love it.

I get to the spot and just wait for her. I glance one more moment at the ring as if to motivate me. As time passes however I can't help but be scared. What if she says no? What if I coward out and just not ask her all together?

_Be brave Tobias!_ I tell myself. _Be brave!_

Then I see her. Today she looks both her original factions. A gray t-shirt for Abnegation, and black skinny jeans for Dauntless. Her hair is long enough that she can tie it back in a knot. And even though she is a little far away I can see the make-up on her face.

Her belly is now at least three times it's original size. She's now at twenty-two weeks, or about 5 1/2 months, along. She started feeling the baby move a few weeks ago. I can feel it too, but not quite as well as I will be able to later.

Ever since Tris became pregnant she has been changing. If anything she is more beautiful than the day I first met her at the net. Her eyes hold something new now. Tenderness, preserved only for the tiny little human which she carries. Her skin is practically glowing. Her hair has also seemed to have become highlighted in some parts. I was wrong, I realize, she is definitely more beautiful than the first day I met her.

She's now a yard away from me. I walk the rest of the way to her. As soon as she's within reach I take her in my arms and scoop her up, and hold her tight to my chest. I feel gentle little nudges against my abdomen from where her belly is pressing into me. I like to think that maybe the baby knows who I am, and that I'm right here, and that maybe she is trying to reach for me.

I am distracted by Tris's hand on my cheek, and before I can protest she is pulling my head down and molding our mouths together. These past few weeks I have noticed she is becoming a little more clingy. By clingy I mean she is more amorous toward me. Not that I mind though. It's nice to be her center of attention.

We kiss for a few minutes until both our lungs are exhausted for air. We pull back and try to catch out breath. When I open my eyes I see her raven tattoos that run over her collar bone. I gently trace her two newest birds. One for me, one for our baby. The two closest to her heart.

She giggles when I hit a ticklish spot, and my eyes are pulled back to hers. I peck her lips once more just for good measure. She's smiling sweetly from the attention.

"I'm here now." She says. "What are we going to do?"

I tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "You and I are going to have an afternoon together. Just the two of us."

"Oh." She chuckles. "Kind of like another date?"

I smile at her. "Yes. Kind of like another date." I kiss her one more time, slower this time, and savor the feel and taste of her lips on mine. Then we separate, and I lead her to the blanket.

When we sit I can see she is remembering the last time we were here. Our venture up the ferris wheel. I'm not sure what she thought of that made her run a hand across her belly though.

"Hard to imagine it wasn't so long ago we were here." She whispers. "Isn't it?"

When I hold her gaze once more I smile at her. "Yeah it is." I begin removing the sodas and the bread. "Back then we were more headstrong. Now the war has happened, and everyone just seems so pent out."

I open my soda and take a sip. The taste is sweet on my tongue, and I learned that the flavor of this particular kind is refereed to as coca cola. I wasn't so into it at firs, but now I have developed a liking to it. Tris however seems to love it.

"I know." She says. "I think conflict does that to everyone. But I think everyone is beginning recover. Christina has been doing a bit better lately."

"Yeah she is. But what about Shauna? She's still in a grieving stage it seems like." I take a bite of the bread. If I thought this bread was good before, I know now it is fantastic. The flavor has to be one of the best treats I have ever tasted.

"For her it's different. The war left her confined to a wheelchair." When Tris takes a bite of the bread the look on her face speaks her approval.

"I know. Zeke is trying to help her out as best he can, but this far no such luck."

"She'll get there."

She tears off a handful of the loaf and stuffs it into her mouth like a chipmunk with nuts. I chuckle.

"I know." I take another bite of the sweet bread, and wash it down my throat with the soda. "This bread is terrific."

The subject change makes Tris light up. "It's fantastic! Where did you get it?"

"I found it in the new bakery down the street from home. I had intentions on getting more Dauntless cake, but I thought maybe after all the cake that you have been consuming lately you might settle on a twist."

I wonder what I said that gives her a hurt expression. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

I giggle. "No Tris. Not at all. I was just making a reference to your cravings. After all, these past few weeks you have wanted nothing but chocolate cake. Not that I mind."

I seem to have made up. She smiles and runs her hand across her stomach again. "She just seems to like sweets."

I place my hand next to hers. The kicks I feel give me the impression the baby is on a sugar rush. I chuckle at my thoughts. "We should probably be careful with the amount of sugar we give her when she's born. Or else we're doomed."

"But what if she gives us a face we just can't resist." Tris eats the last bite of this loaf.

I shuffle next to her in order for me to wrap my arm around her shoulders. "That's the point of parenting Tris. You have to be vigilant. Unfortunately the world just doesn't revolve around her, and we have to remind her."

She grins up at me. "You already sound like an experienced dad."

I frown at the word experience. "I'm still scared though. What if I do become like him Tris? What if I hurt her?"

Tris takes my free hand and then wraps her other around me neck. "We've been over this Tobias. There's no way possible you could be like him. You are nothing like him."

I want to believe her. I really do. But all the experience I've ever had with father's is abuse, and pain, and fear. I have no experience of nurture. "How do you know?" I finally ask.

"Because your brave, honest, and kind. All of which Marcus was none."

She pulls my head down and she initiates a passionate kiss. I gently pull her more flush against me.

I'm astounded that Tris thinks that way about me. I'm still working on my kinder side, but if she thinks that way I must be getting somewhere. She also thinks I'm brave, and honest. Two of the other things I aspire to be. Not just confined to one.

She however is all of them. Beyond a shadow of a doubt. Brave, selfless, honest, intelligent, and kind. Just an amazing woman.

Now I am sure more than ever that I have to ask her. Like I have learned to do with my other fears I ignore the possibility that she may say no. I know what I want. I want her, I want to be there alongside her for the rest of our lives, I want to raise our daughter together. I want a future with her.

It's time to be brave.

Tris acts a bit hurt when I break this kiss, but I caress her lips with my knuckle. A promise that more will come. "Will you walk with me?" I ask.

She nods.

I stand up swiftly. Tris has to take her time, but with my assistance she is able to get to her feet. I take her hand in mind and lead her to the ferris wheel.

When we are below it, the place where we climbed up together, I stop us. Then I turn to face her, and take both her hands and mine.

"Tris," I whisper. "I know I'm not perfect. I know I certainly never will be. I can only be the best that I can."

"Before you came into my life, I was broken. I wasn't brave enough, I certainly wasn't any of what I wanted to be. I was just a cowering puppy hiding behind closed doors. Then you jumped onto that net and everything changed for me. I felt I had a chance at something better. Maybe even be braver."

Tris is now smiling, and her eyes are starting to glisten. I get the impression she has an idea of what I am doing.

"I love you more than my own life. You've been there for me when I haven't had anyone else. You got me through this whole conflict. And when I was told that something was wrong with my genes you convinced me I was still me. Nothing else mattered other than who I was and how I felt about myself. I can never thank you enough for that. But there is one thing I want to ask you, that I hope will satisfy for now."

I pull out the ring box, and Tris immediately starts crying hard. I get down on one knee before her and look into her eyes.

"Tris Beatrice Prior will you marry me?"

In no time she nods with great intensity. "Yes." She manages to wheeze out. "Absolutely." I can she's trying hard not to full out break down crying.

I smile the biggest I have ever smiled in my life and slip the ring on her left ring finger. When I stand she immediately throws her arms around me, and I hug her back tightly.

"I love you so much!" She cries into my shoulder.

"I love you so much too!" I whisper.

The war left a great impact on both of us. But the more time we spend together the more we mend each other. There was a couple of occasions where I was not sure if we would make it, but we did. Now I can't imagine life without her. After all that she has done for me. She's made me a better person, she's made me stronger, she's saved my life time and time again, she's done more than I can account for and will never be able to repay her. I hope though that this next chapter in our lives shows her how grateful I am. How much I really love her. How much she means to me.

My brave and selfless Tris.

_This is the first time I actually almost cried writing about something. I hope you all like how it came out._

_Thank you and God Bless!_


	7. Chapter 7: Tris

_I am so sorry this took me so long to right! Quick note; there has been a change in the plot. I decided to keep this as close to the book as possible, so I went with Veronica Roth's version of Uriah's funeral. I hope all of you enjoy! Veronica owns all the rights to Divergent._

* * *

><p><strong>Tris<strong>

As I think about the events in the past few months leading up to today I smile. My husband seems to have picked up on my mood and takes my left hand and interlaces our fingers. My wedding ring shifts as he runs his thumb over it.

It was crucial to me that our engagement be short. Not only did I not fancy the idea of a big and glamorous ceremony, but I still wanted to look good in my wedding dress. So only a month after Tobias asked me to marry him we finally tied the knot, and it was the most happiest and amazing day of my life.

All of our friends were there. I just wished my parents could have been there to see me wed the most amazing man I have ever met. I hope somehow they were watching me as I said my vows, and that they approved.

The main event after the wedding was the baby. I am thirty-nine weeks today, and am eccentric about it. Growing a baby is incredibly exhausting and painful. Many times I have wished time would hurry up just so I could have her out. With only a few more days left until my due date I am thrilled to finally be able to give birth to her, and hold her in my arms. I'll also be thrilled to let my body return to normal.

When I remember what is upcoming today my smile fades. It is Uriah's birthday. Instead of celebrating we are having his memorial in the Pit. Hana and Zeke will spread his ashes over the Chasm.

I have been dreading this for a long time. It was hard enough to say goodbye to Uriah just before he passed away, and now it's like I'm reliving that moment. It's been so hard to think I will never see him again. I miss his stupid jokes, his crazy stunts, and how much he would tease Marlene and everyone else. It's difficult to imagine the rest of our lives without that.

A sharp little twinge of pain takes over my abdomen for a brief moment and then disappears. That has been happening ever since I woke up this morning. It's probably just some of those Braxton Hicks contractions, so I pay it no mind.

We pull up to the train station where some of our friends are waiting for us. Tobias puts the car into park, and I begin the process of trying to get out of my seat. I at least manage to shift my legs around before Tobias has to come and help me out.

I can't help but laugh at myself. All of the things I have trouble doing these days and getting out of a car so happens to be one of them. My husband notices me grinning, but I'm sure he knows what about. We have been through this many times. He doesn't say anything. He just kisses my hairline and leads me to the train dock.

Christina is the first to notice our arrival. After shouting "Hey" she comes over to embrace me whilst Tobias goes to greet Zeke and Shauna. I've barely been able to see Christina since my wedding. After Tobias decided to take Johanna up on her job offer I decided to open up my own business. I run the new tattoo shop a few blocks from our apartment. I have also been getting ready for the baby's arrival, and that has kept me extra busy. Now that I am here it feels great to see her.

"You look good." She says as we separate.

I snort. "You can say it as it is. Just because I am pregnant it does not mean you don't have to tell me I look fat. As I have told you several times now."

"No I'm serious. You look great."

I roll my eyes but thank her anyway.

"She's right you know." A voice says from ahead. Christina turns, and I watch Shauna wheel her way over to us. "For a pregnant woman you look fantastic."

I smile at my wheelchair bound friend and then give her a shoulder hug. "I may look it, but I don't feel it. I won't even mention how bad my back hurts."

"Well have you been doing a lot of moving around?" Christina asks.

"I try not to, but I have to do what I have to do."

"What you need to do is take it easy. I know your due date is in a few days, but that doesn't mean you should be straining yourself."

"Go easy on her Chris!" Shauna intervenes. "Her hormones are still all over the place. We wouldn't want her to start crying." I give her a grateful smile despite her comment. I know she was only teasing though.

"Your right." Christina says. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're just anxious to have her out."

I sigh. "That does not describe the half of it! If I had known having a baby inside me would be this hard I would have double checked we used protection."

My two friends throw their heads back and laugh. Eventually I join in. "Well in that case I better keep that in mind. Cause that wild lover back there," Shauna indicates Zeke. "Is demanding." Christina and I laugh at her comment.

"Same here." Christina laughed. "Eventually."

We all continue to laugh even as Tobias and Zeke make their way over to us. When they ask why we are laughing we just brush it off and tell them nothing.

Fifteen minutes pass before Cara and Mathew show up. Caleb surprisingly is not far behind. He didn't know Uriah all that well; therefore I told him he didn't have to come. I'm sure the real reason he is here is to see me.

The train arrives shortly afterward. Many people climb off before we slip in.

During the reconstruction of the city the trains were modified for an actual transportation source for everyone. Now it actually stops at the stations, and has seating in the cars.

Tobias takes a seat by the window, and I rest my head on his shoulder. The motion of the train moving is soothing. I could almost fall asleep here. It would be nice considering I have not slept as well as I used to these past few months. The baby likes to keep me awake at night.

I feel a small little appendage pushing from inside me. I use my hand to seek out the bulge on my belly, and when I find it I draw circles on it with my thumb. "Hey," I whisper to Tobias. "Feel this." He places his on my stomach, and I guide it to where the baby is moving.

His face lights up as the baby moves under his hands. When she shifts inside me Tobias loses track of her movements. I help him relocate her, and he smiles again. "That is the coolest thing ever." He whispers.

"It's cool because I'm the one she punches." I say. "You are on the other hand are safe from her endearing torture."

Tobias laughs and then kisses my hair. "She's already like her mama." He whispers. "Impatient and strong."

Our stop comes up and we all trample off the train before it moves again. We are going through a backdoor entrance to Dauntless for mine and Shauna's convenience. I am upset I don't get to experience the thrill of the net again, but if I bring up the idea I will hear a mouthful first from my husband, and then Christina. And I am most certainly not in the mood to deal with any condescending tones these days.

As we walk the halls of our old home I remember the good times I had here before the war turned over our world. Most of them involve Tobias. Part of me wishes we could go back and relive all of that, and somehow stop Erudite's attack and spare ourselves from the war. Maybe then everyone we lost would still be with us.

I feel the roar of the river before I hear it. We walk up to the bridge and see Hana and a few other people I don't recognize. Zeke walks up to her and embraces her, and I see the urn with Uriah's ashes in them.

My breath catches at the sight, and I have to take a moment to recompose myself. I thought this was going to be easier than when he died; turns out I was wrong. My husband takes may hand and interlaces our fingers. I feel better about everything whenever I feel his touch.

The time comes. We all stand beside or behind Hana. Zeke is next to her, rubbing her shoulder for support. Tobias and I are on the other side of him. Hana removes the lid of the urn and gives it to Zeke. When I hear her begin to sob Zeke chants his brother's name. We all join in, and our chants grow louder, Dauntless funeral style.

"Uriah! Uriah! Uriah!" Hana positions the urn over the railing, and ever so slowly let's her son's ashes fall into the raging river below. I go silent, as does Tobias, but the others around us whoop and shout.

Clutching my husband to my side, I say my final goodbyes to our friend.

Hours later my husband and I arrive back at our apartment. While he begins to make dinner I go into our bedroom to lie down for a while.

The pains that I have been experiencing all day have increased, and they hurt even more than they did before. Tobias voiced his concerns that these may not be Braxton Hicks contractions earlier, and that I should probably be taken to the hospital. I told him I would rather wait it out and see if they will go away or not.

I get into a fetal position on the bed to hopefully relieve some of the pressure. When that doesn't work I lie on my back and massage my lower abdomen. Sweat is starting to coat my forehead as the pain intensifies.

Then I feel it, a warm liquid oozing out between my legs. "Tobias!" I shout, but he doesn't come. "TOBIAS!" I shout louder, and he runs in here. Concern is etched all over his face. "My water just broke!"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! God Bless!<em>


End file.
